


One of the Night

by Suneri359



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, First Time, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suneri359/pseuds/Suneri359
Summary: "Come on Ash I'm not a girl. You can be more.. rough" surprisingly eiji voice became playfully low and hot. Ash let out a low groan and his grip on eijis hips tighten it might leave bruises on it."Dont yell at me if in the morning you cant walk properly" ash pull his dick all the way to the tip and slam hard and deep making Eiji scream.--It all started with a kiss. And then one thing lead to another.





	One of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there. This is my first time writing a fic. I have done this works for months but never got the chance to post it (actually I was to anxious to post this and my friend keeps encourage me to do so and then here we are). 
> 
> English is not my first language, if you found some typos or anything please forgive me. 
> 
> I hope you guys like it. 
> 
> Enjoy the porn ;)

 

The night view of New York City looks beautiful from their condo. Glint of lights glows from building and streets illuminates the sky. It was midnight, the neighbors probably already asleep. But not for this two blonde and brunette. Two tongues joining together. Hot and sloppy. Both moans swallowed inside their mouth. Ash and Eiji share  kisses like its the end of the world. Nobody knows how long they had kissed. It felt good and they don't want to stop.

After several minutes they finally broke the kiss. String of saliva connecting their lips. They stay silent, still look at each other and catching their breath.

"Wow. That was great." Eiji finally broke the silence. "Better than the first time we kissed"

"What's wrong with the first one?" He clearly remember that was when Eiji visit him in jail and he have to give him a message in a pill and give it to Eiji through mouth to mouth. He can't risk to be found out by the cops or worse, Dino's underlings.

"Well, it's um... You know.." he trialed off.

"Are you saying I was a bad kisser?"

"You shove a pill to my mouth. How on Earth would I be able to enjoy that?"

Ash looks utterly defeated. He pouted and looks away from Eiji. Eiji took the chance to provoke him even more. Knowing he could push Ash to the edge. "And I bet I could do better."

"Oh really?"

"Really"

"Is that a challenge?"

"You can say that."

Ash push him down to the bed so Eiji is on his back and Ash is on top of him. Ash put his hand on both side of Eiji's head, looking down to the beautiful brunette. "You don't challenge the Lynx, honey. You'll regret it."

"Make me"

He kiss Eiji once more. Eiji is happily accept it. He places his hand on the back of Ash's head and pull him closer so he can deepen their kiss. He can feel Ash's smooth hair between his fingers and gently caressing it.

"That's it?" Eiji said with a small laugh between their kisses. Ash swears Eiji's laugh is the most beautiful sounds he ever heard. "You know if you want to make me regret it, you must do better than that"

"Oh sweetie, I haven't even started yet" Ash grind their hardness together making Eiji let out a loud moan. "Yeah baby, sing for me."

Ash kept on grinding their hips together making the older boy trembling with pleasure. "You got this hard from a kiss? Talking about low self-restraint" Ash chuckles seeing how wrecked he make Eiji, face flushed, messy hair, and eyes full of lust.

Eiji yanks Ash's hair and pull him to a kiss. Ash grinds harder and they both moan on each others mouth. "If you want to make me cum then do it properly"

Hearing those words from him making Ash snaps his control. He takes off Eiji's t-shirt and yank off his pants. Leaving him only with his brief. He began to undress as well. He takes off his white t-shirt and toss it on the floor, along with Eiji's clothes.

"Dont take it off" Eiji stop him when he just pull down the zipper of his jeans. "Dont take off your jeans"

"I dont know you have a jeans kink" Ash take off his belt so they wont hurt eiji while they're doing it. "Most people have a suit kink"

"I dont. Its just.." eiji flushed seeing topless Ash with his firm body and pale skin looks so hot on those jeans. "You look really hot"

Ash trying so hard not to blush but failed. Eiji can't help but to smile seeing flustered ash, he looks so cute. Ash goes to open the drawer beside the bed and pull out a bottle of lube.

"Are you sure about this Eiji? If you dont, I totally understand and i won't force you to do what you dont want to do. I really dont wanna hurt you and-"

"Ash!" Eiji interrupt him him and place both his hands on Ash's cheek. He place a kiss on Ash's lips and look him in the eyes. "I want this. And I know you wont hurt me, I trusted you. Do you trust me, Ash?"

"Yes" Ash kiss him again. Its wasn't like before, its soft and loving this time. As if he afraid Eiji is going to break easily.

Ash cupping Eiji's erection, making the Japanese boy moans, and then slowly takes off his brief. Eiji is pink and fully hard now dripping with pre cum. He jerked when ash suddenly lick his dick. "Aah.. Ash.."

Ash put Eiji's dick inside his mouth, slowly taking him to the root. Hollowing his cheek and began thrusting up and down. The head is hitting Ash's throat and Eiji is losing his mind. He grips on ash blond locks. Ash hums hearing Eiji's whimper and began to fasten his moves. Ash opens the lube and pouring a proper amount on his hand. He trace Eiji's hole with his finger. Eiji shivers when he feels the cold liquid. Ash put in his middle finger first, he doesn't want to rush into anything. He slowly making eiji get used to the feeling of having something inside.

When he think Eiji is loosen enough, he put in two fingers inside. Eiji's moans grow louder. Its stings a little but the pain quickly turned into pleasure. Ash carefully prepare Eiji. He added more finger in.

"Ash.. hurry.."

"Patient, darling. I have to loosen you properly or it will be hurt considering its your first time being penetrated." Ash is using four fingers now. Thrusting in and out. When he think he is loosen enough, he pulled his fingers out.

"On all fours" Ash's voice is low, it sounded like a command and Eiji cant refuse. He slowly turned his back on ash, presenting his ass. "Beautiful" Ash hums, admiring the view. "It wont hurt so much in this position."

He grabs the lube and coating himself. He use the lube a little bit more so he could enter Eiji's hole easily without hurting the boy so much. He also squirt the lube inside Eiji's hole, the action made Eiji whimpered. He grabs ahold of his hips and lining himself. He bows down to plant a kiss on Eiji's shoulder. "You ready?"

"Yes" he nodded. Eiji grips on the sheet and burry his face with the pillow. Ash took the cue and pushing himself to the tight hole. Eiji's grips on the sheet goes harder as ash slowly take him from behind. Eiji's back curved beautifully. He is panting heavily as the pain turning to pleasures.

"Eiji, are you okay?" Ash lean forward and kiss the other man shoulder, worried if he hurt him.

"Yeah.." he answers between his breath and shudder when ash move slightly inside him. ".. I'm okay.. You can move now.."

Ash began to move painfully slow. Deep moan fell from Eiji's mouth as he filling his inside. As pleasure take over him, he moans louder. Jaw slack and eyes slightly shut.

"A-Ash.. Please.." Eiji move back slightly and gasp when Ash dick trust a little bit deeper

"Nggh.. E-Eiji?" Ash lost his composure with the sudden movement. He move forward a little more so he can hear Eiji's quiet voice but his action makes him go deeper and eijis clamps tighter around him.

"Ash please.. Ha-Harder"

"But Eiji, its your first time right? I dont wanna hurt you" eiji turn to his shoulder. Ash's green eyes meet brown full of lust.

"Come on Ash I'm not a girl. You can be more.. rough" surprisingly eiji voice became playfully low and hot. Ash let out a low groan and his grip on eijis hips tighten it might leave bruises on it.

"Dont yell at me if in the morning you cant walk properly" ash pull his dick all the way to the tip and slam hard and deep making Eiji scream.

"Oh my God! Ahh.. Ash.." Moans, gasps and the sound of skin slapping filling the room. Eiji cant keep his eyes open anymore.

"Im flattered but I'm not your God Eiji." Ash's thrust grow harder and deeper making Eiji scream in low grunt and moans.

Ash reach his nipple with his right hand. He's stroking and pinching it making him clenching tighter. His left hand still holding Eiji's hips to keep him steady.

He grab Eiji's hair, pulling him up. Kissing the side of his mouth asking him permission to kiss him. Eiji's lip met Ash's. Kissing him deep, entwine their tongue. Ash suck and bite Eiji's bottom lip lightly making him moand to his mouth.

Finger still grip Eiji's hair tightly keeping his head up as Ash broke their kiss. Ash grip Eiji's hair so tight he felt maybe a few strands of hair may snaps but he doesn't care. In fact he enjoys it. He likes it rough.

Suddenly ash pull out, leaving a gaping hole driping with lube and precum. Eiji's whimper as the sudden emptiness "Wha- Ash..??"

Ash flip him to his back. They are now face to face. Eiji's face flushed red, jaw slacked and droll of sliva dripping from his mouth, and a few drops of tears from the corner of his eyes. For God sake, ash feel like he could cum just seeing his face. He looks so fucking hot.

He put Eiji's legs up to his shoulder and putting inside in one go. Hard. Eiji's scream echoes beautifully.

Ash is literary splitting him in half. This new position makes him reach for his prostate and trusting that spot over and over. Eiji's moan louder as Ash abuse his prostate and making him on the verge of coming.

"God, eiji.. so hot and tight inside you. It feel so good"

"Ah- im close... Ash.."

"Its okay.. Cum for me baby.." Ash lean forward and kiss him. He can feel Eiji's trembling as he paint his own chest with cum. Eiji seeing stars. And ash keep trusting through Eiji's orgasm.  
The overstimulation is too much for eiji. Eiji is so out of breath that he can no longer moan. Only left out with chocked out gasp. With ash kissing him he's having difficult time catching his breath.

"I'm Cumming Eiji.." Ash quicken his thrust and shoot his insides with hot cum, filling him up. He thrust a few times more and then slump on top of eiji. They too out of breath to care about their sticky body with sweat and cum.

Ash waited to coming down from high and pull out his limping cock. Strand of white cum followed. Cum driping from the gaping hole, stained the bed sheet.

He put down Eiji's leg from his shoulder and slump down next to eiji. Eiji's eyes closed and pink flush painting his cheek to his ears. Sweat making his Hair sticking to his forehead and he still catching his breath.

"I definitely don't regret that" Eiji break the silence and both of them burst out laughing.

"I wasn't too rough on you, was I?" Ash place his hand on the othey boy's head, stroking his hair. Eiji turned to look at him. He took the blond's hand and kiss it.

"You weren't. In fact I.." Eiji darting his eyes away from him. Even though Eiji's face already flushed from their previous action, Ash notice his face getting a little bit redder. "I kinda.. liked it"

Ash chuckles. He strokes Eiji's cheek gently. "I almost forgot that you are a masochist" he laughed when Eiji's pouted. "Anyway, we should get cleaned up. I dont want to sleep with all sweaty and sticky."

"Mmmh- too tired.. carry me"

"Come on, old man" Ash groans but carry him anyway. He scoop up Eiji, carrying him bridal style. He bring the other boy to the bathroom and prepare him a bath.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter is all about sweet fluff and aftercare.


End file.
